


a conversation on mystical love in the modern era

by ode2you



Series: sunshine on sunflower petals [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi, Slice of Life, but make it magic, junhui loves his pretty flowers n plants, minghao is just a pretty elf who likes gems, vague mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode2you/pseuds/ode2you
Summary: the elf’s tears twinkle like gems in the pale moonlight





	a conversation on mystical love in the modern era

**Author's Note:**

> hi again !! this took far to long to write but i have so many thoughts on this dynamic and pretty elf minghao lol
> 
> hope you enjoy <3
> 
> um hello it's like six months later and i sorta don't like this so i'll edit it eventually i think

Wisps of smoke curl through the deep blue of the night—their source, a lone pointed-ear figure lounging on a rooftop. Feet clad in strawberry covered socks and shrouded in a threadbare blanket—delicate fingers loosely wrapped around a thin cigarette. The honey-haired elf mindlessly raising the glowing ember to pursed lips, releasing billowing smoke into the sky with merely a breath.

 

Tracks of shiny tears roll down the elf’s face with a watery sigh—thoughts of a time long forgotten swimming around his head, pulling him out of a warm bed with an itch under his fingertips and a heavy feeling in his heart.

 

 Images of pain and anguish seared into the backs of his eyelids—haunting the elf with each blink. It’s kind of ironic how such a horrible time brought such important people into his life.

 

A twitch of pointed ears—the soft click of an opened window.

 

Leaning out the window slightly, another boy—one of chestnut hair and mischievous green eyes—sends a worried smile towards the lonesome elf. With gentle movements, tender hands glide over soft petals of moon-lit peonies. 

 

The elf let smoke fill his lungs—silently letting tears track down his face as the sleepy faerie tends to the flowers absentmindedly. He knows the other two will be somewhere inside—worried enough to be hovering behind the faerie, but still keeping their distance. He was easy to overwhelm on nights like this—three people smothering him sometimes being too much so, the werewolf and the witch leave the faerie boy to coax the elven one back into the warm comfort of their bed. 

 

“You’re aware you don’t get goodnight kisses from any of us when you smoke, hao.”

 

The pointy-eared boy gives shaky exhale at the remark—it’s one he’s heard countless times. 

 

“I know, junnie,” he replies quietly, slender fingers trying to rid his cheeks of tears—his hold on the blanket tightening. 

 

“We thought you had stopped, you know what those things do to your body.”

 

“I know, junnie.”

 

Quieter this time. 

 

Hands pause over soft petals as the faerie catches the quiet voice—easily missed if not enough attention is paid. Finally taking in the elven boy fully he notices tear-stained cheeks and a hollow look behind golden eyes. His shoulders hunched, making the honey-haired elf seem much smaller than he is in reality. 

 

_“Oh, Minghao…”_

 

Peonies forgotten completely, agile hands grasp onto the window ledge—the faerie quickly joining the blanket-covered elf on the rooftop. Burning cigarette pulled out of shaking hands and stubbed onto roof tiles, the faerie sidles up next to the other—fingers linking on the cold roof. 

 

“The same as usual?” A question—asked so quietly it seemed almost scared to break the delicate silence, though still dripping with worry. 

 

“It’s always the same, junnie.” Defeated is the only way one could describe the tone of the elven one.

 

“Jun, Minghao?” 

 

A soft voice, laced with sleep and concern, comes from the window. A curly-haired boy, glasses thrown haphazardly on his face, crescent moon pendant hanging around his neck, peeks his face out the window searching for the two.

 

Steely eyes fill with sadness—recognition of a familiar but detested sight—the honey haired one sporting red cheeks and sparkling tear tracks, his hands jittery from unwelcome adrenaline. 

 

“Can you come to bed? Mingyu’s practically vibrating with worry, he won’t go to sleep,” the witch adds just as softly. 

 

Clearing his voice, Minghao stands—blanket still draped around his shoulders, cigarette packet long forgotten, “yeah, I’m tired anyway,” he answers lightly, voice scratchy from crying. Delicately avoiding Jun’s beloved peonies, the elf slips back through the opened window, immediately spotting Mingyu sitting up tiredly on the bed—ignoring the pity filled looks from the other two.

 

“Hao-,” Mingyu starts, eyebrows pinched with worry, a pout on his lips. 

 

“Don’t worry about me, baby. It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” 

 

A huff escapes Minghao as he pulls off the strawberry socks—a bed with four people in it is far too warm to be wearing socks. Joining the werewolf on the bed, Minghao is almost immediately pulled against his chest, warm arms wrapping around his waist and a soft kiss pressed into his hair.

 

A dip in the bed—a squeak of bedsprings. Two more bodies join, one on each side of the intertwined pair. Legs become a mess of interlaced limbs, eyes flutter shut, hands entwine, the quiet huff of four boys breathing mingling with sounds from outside.

 

“I’m sorry for worrying you guys,” Minghao breathes quietly, voice muffled against Mingyu’s chest.

 

“It’s what we’re here for hun,” the now glasses free witch murmurs from where he’s pressed up against the elf’s back. 

 

“I know it’s hard, hao, but you have to talk to us about this sometime,” Mingyu replies softly, lips still pressed into Minghao’s hair.

 

Murmurs of love are whispered into the air as the four boys close their eyes—bodies relaxing into one another, the enticing pull of sleep washing over them—dragging them into unconsciousness.

 

 

☆☽☆

 

 

The clink of metal utensils hitting against a metal pan echoes through the sunlit apartment, accompanied by a silvery hum floating inside from the balcony—the faerie boy deftly dancing amongst his potted plants, hands lovingly attending to sweet smelling flowers.

 

Walking into the kitchen with a tired shuffle, Minghao lets out a giggle at the sight of Mingyu dancing around as he cooks something delicious smelling—all awkward flaps of his gangly limbs and a wiggle in his hips.

 

With a smile still on his face, the elf nimbly lifts himself onto the kitchen bench—not before pressing a kiss to Mingyu’s shoulder—simply watching the werewolf putter about the kitchen. Dainty hands covered in stones, all with different enchantments carefully applied to them, tap against the stone of the benchtop as Mingyu breaks the happy silence with a question about the whereabouts of the witch.

 

“Hmm? Oh, Wonwoo's still asleep, didn’t feel like trying to drag him out of bed,” Minghao remarks, thinking back to all the times when the three of them had to join forces to pull the witch out of the comfort of their bed.  

 

Mingyu lets out an understanding laugh as he flicks the stove off, careful hands carrying the hot saucepan onto the other side of the kitchen. Sliding off from his place on the bench, Minghao and Mingyu settle into a comfortable silence, the two working around one another—Mingyu organising the plates and cutlery needed for breakfast and Minghao brewing a pot of tea for all of them.

 

A patter of soft footsteps. An over-exaggerated yawn.

 

The silence is broken by a very messy-haired and sleepy-eyed witch—clad in a sweater he obviously just blindly grabbed from the floor and pajama bottoms covered in little kittens. An adorable sight really. A coo escapes Mingyu at the sight of the witch, hands expertly dishing out breakfast.

 

“Where’s junnie?” Wonwoo questions, rubbing his eyes lightly.

 

“Oh, you know, he’s away with the fairies, just as usual,” Minghao jokes, a smile on his face and glint of amusement in his eyes.

 

Mingyu snorts at Minghao as a tinkling voice rings through the air.

 

“Good morning boys,” Jun singsongs, slender limbs floating around the loungeroom. He glides over to the trio in the kitchen, placing a loud kiss on each of their cheeks.

 

“You seem to be in a good mood,” Wonwoo remarks, eyebrow raised.

 

“I am in a shining mood dear, the suns out, the plants are happy—I’m delighted,” Jun replies, a dazzling smile on his face.

 

Minghao scrunches his face at Jun's antics, he’s experienced Jun in one of his mystical moods countless times during the centuries they’ve been together—though entirely endearing it is jarring to experience in the early hours of the day.

 

“Junnie, you’re adorable but, please come sit—the foods going to get cold,” Mingyu frowns, placing a bowl of food in front of the last remaining chair.

 

“Coming sweetness”

 

Only the sound of cutlery clinking against the sides of bowls can be heard as the boys eat in comfortable silence. Looks being sent around the table as Jun tries to play footsie with all three of them—Mingyu joining in eventually, a small grin on his face.

 

Dishes get stacked and fulfilled sighs leave the now satisfied boys—all of them sitting in warm silence, content with their breakfast. The silence is quickly broken by the piercing sound of Jun standing up abruptly, the legs of his chair dragging loudly on the floor.

 

“Alright I’m going to go make out with Mingyu now, actually he might owe me a blow job,” Junhui announces, a thoughtful look pulling at his features, “—anyways, do fetch us if you need anything!” He singsongs, grabbing Mingyu's wrist and pulling him out of his chair towards the direction of the bedroom. Mingyu stumbles behind him—a startled look on his face that makes him look like an oversized puppy.

 

That look is quickly replaced with a grin as Mingyu hears laughter erupt from the living room. His canine-sporting grin is quickly wiped of his face though, Junhui whipping around to face him with a cheeky look in his eyes. The wolf’s feet no longer touch ground as the faerie deftly pushes him onto the bed—straddling his waist and looking down at him with a sneaky smile.

 

 

☆☽☆

 

A soft noise of dainty ceramic mugs clinking on a precariously balanced tray rings through the quiet store. Junhui pads softly, headed towards the elven boy seated in one of the armchairs in the window, admiring all his beloved plants as he walks.

 

The store, while quaint, was quite a sight really—plants at every window, at every corner, hanging from the ceiling. Gems and little trinkets littering shelves, centuries old book lining walls—and then there was the counter. There was nothing special about it really, just a few scraps of paper with barely legible writing and a decades old register sitting heavily on the wood, but any customer would tell you that there’s something _magical_ about the dusty counter—that it always seemed deserted and empty until it’s not.

 

That the four boys who worked in the shop had an unusual sort of air to them, a spark of something in their eyes. That one of them sported canines just that bit too sharp and another with ears that reached a distinct point—but really, who in their right mind would believe that—after all, small towns like the one with the mystical store thrive on gossip.

 

“Junnie?” Minghao's soft voice breaks Junhui's train of thought, taking his attention away from a wilting flower, “where did the other two disappear to?”

 

“Won’s out the back sorting some witchy business out,” Junhui muses as he carefully places the delicate mugs on the windowsill, “and Gyu’s gone out with Soonie and Boo—he’s probably going to be home late, I’m certain I heard him say something about getting ‘absolutely shitfaced’ just before he left”

 

“Ah okay—thanks for the tea, Junnie,” Minghao replies quietly, a soft look on his face as he smiles at the faerie sitting opposite to him, steaming cup of tea in hand.

 

 

☆☽☆

 

 

The tinkle of a bell. The sound of an age-old door being pushed open.

 

A customer. One with hair down to his shoulders, clad in a well-worn denim jacket covered in patches and a silken ribbon tied delicately around his neck. There was a mischievous glint to his eyes—a slight point to his ears—an unusual bounce in his step, essentially invisible to the carefree eye.

 

The honey-haired one, all clad in silken shirt and a dozen or so dazzling rings, turns to face the entryway—his previous mission to find a certain gem hidden amongst the dust-ridden bookcases forgotten completely.

 

His head tilts and eyes squint at the newcomer—a look in his eyes, as if trying to recall the memory of a face he’s never seen.

 

Then something clicks.

 

It was almost as if the hiding was never there.

 

With just a blink and a sense of recognition, the denim clad one now sports pointed ears and sharper eyes—a being of trickery hiding behind a scant facade. A cheeky smile takes over his face as he watches everything click into place for the elf.

 

“I see…what can I do for you then?” The elf says—immediately switching to his “good and proper professional voice” as Mingyu likes to call it.

 

“There’s this boy—I love him dearly—he’s the reason I smile in the morning y’know? Anyways, not to be all soft and gross but I want something to make it stay that way,” the long-haired boy says with a warm look on his face.

 

“Hmm, I think I charmed a stone earlier today that’ll fit your needs perfectly. Do give me a moment,” Minghao says thoughtfully, trying to recall where he placed said stone.

 

 

 

The sound of soft humming joins the quiet sounds of breathing and the rustle of the elf foraging around the shop. Closely following the sweet sound comes the chestnut-haired faerie—sporting the contradictory attire of a satin robe over sweatpants and fuzzy socks with little fox faces on them.

 

“Quite the outfit, junnie,” Minghao says with amusement, as Junhui drapes himself over the elf’s back.

 

“And I thought you were the fashion guru! My outfit is stunning thank you very much,” the faerie replies, mock hurt in his tone. Feeling eyes on him, the faerie’s gaze lazily flicks up to the other figure in the room—only to find a completely familiar (and mildly unwelcome) face sneakily glancingat him.

 

“I see we have a guest,” Jun remarks—his tone completely lacking the previous more playful one—a subtly passive-aggressive one taking its place.

 

“Oh, he’s just a customer. M’trying to find him a stone—something about wanting his relationship with his boyfriend to last,” Minghao replies absentmindedly, his focus completely on trying to find the stone—unawares of Junhui's sudden change in mood.

 

“Hmph, boyfriend,” the faerie snorts, “it’s really more like boyfriends.”

 

“You know him?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Junhui asks quizzically, “he’s one of Shua’s boys, y’know—Jeonghan, the pixie”

 

Stopping his search, the elf whips his head back around in the direction of the denim-clad boy. Studying the pixie, he realises that must be why he seemed so familiar—a distant recollection of Junhui showing him a photo of Joshua with two other boys, one with a distinct point to his ears and the other sporting a gummy smile and crinkled eyes.

 

This sudden movement causes the elf’s hand to nudge against something smooth and hard—the warmth of a carefully placed charm emanating from said object. Distractedly pulling his head towards the whereabouts of his hand, Minghao finds the stone he was ever so desperately looking for.

 

“Aha!” Minghao exclaims, holding the pretty pink stone in the air—jostling the faerie off his back in the process.

 

“Found your stone,” Minghao says cheerily, walking to the empty counter, “now just keep this somewhere that’s regularly used, and its effects should be as you wanted.”

 

“I can’t thank you enough,” the pixie says as he hands over a few notes, a bright smile on his face.

 

Walking to the door with a neatly wrapped gem in hand, Jeonghan stops—turning around with that familiar sneaky grin on his face

 

“Oh, before I leave, can I have your name?” The long-haired boy asks, a hint of something hidden under the surface of his voice.

 

“Sorry no, but you can call me Minghao,” he answers simply—not falling for the pixie’s trickery.

 

“Smart,” Jeonghan says with a smile as he goes to push the creaky old door—not before leaving with a wink and a sly _“see you later junnie.”_

 

The moment the wooden door creaks shut, a very loud and very frustrated groan leaves the cranky faerie.  

 

“I absolutely can’t stand that stupid pixie,” Junhui announces to no one in particular as he stomps off.

 

“He really isn’t that bad, junnie,” Minghao calls after him, amusement toying with the corners of his lips.

 

“You don’t know him like I do, he’s evil,” the faerie calls from somewhere out of Minghao's eyesight, the sounds of his feet pacing around the room loud on the hard-wooden floor.

 

“Now you’re just exaggerating.”

 

“I just don’t know what Joshua sees in him,” Junhui mumbles to himself, completely past the point of listening to Minghao.

 

“I’m going to go see if won has finished with his witchy business,” he yells from the back of the store.

 

Shaking his head with a smile, Minghao settles back into his seat on the staircase, relaxing into the silence—letting the sounds of the birds and bustle of the sleepy town wash over him as he reads.

 

 

☆☽☆

 

 

Soft puffs of air escape Mingyu—trying to control the whines that dare to creep up his throat—as his head rolls back to meet the door he’s pushed up against. Almost dried tear-tracks twinkle in the pale moonlight, heart heavy and eyes drooped with want—a hitch in the wolf’s throat, as the dark-haired witch moves to stand firmly between his legs, keeping his knees apart.

 

He has no choice but to relax into the witch’s hold completely as kisses up Mingyu’s neck, a soft nip here and there—Mingyu’s hands finding the small of Wonwoo's back and high moans edging up his throat.

 

A shiver creeps down his spine as the witch presses a knee up against his crotch, his body aching for more friction. Mingyu tugs at Wonwoo's soft shirt with an annoyed noise, too deep into a certain mindset to try and communicate eloquently—his mind too exhausted from going from crying his eyes out to having the fiery lick of lust settle deep in his chest.

 

The witch pulls off his shirt with a quiet noise of affirmation, pulling Mingyu's oversized jumper (his ‘sad jumper’ as it has become to be known) off of him, revealing an expanse of soft honey-toned skin.

 

The wolf boy’s neck quickly gets forgotten in lieu of the witch leaning down and attaching his lips to the hollow above Mingyu's collarbone, working diligently to mark him up.  Mingyu kneads the other boy’s ass as a high breathy moan escapes him, Wonwoo biting down firmly on his chest, soothing it gently with his tongue.

 

His head swims with a welcome warmth as he vaguely registers the two other boys slip through the window. They’ve really been on the roof too much as of late.

 

The elf makes a pleased sound when he spots the pair wrapped around one another against the door—their skin painted a pale blue in the moonlight. Junhui turns to look where Minghao was faced and makes an eerily familiar noise as he spots his boyfriends.

 

“What’s happening here?” Junhui purrs, sounding entirely too delighted. Though, the giant grin on his face quickly falls into a worried look as he notices the dried tear-tracks on Mingyu's cheeks and the slight puff under his eyes.

 

“Oh Mingyu, sweetness what’s wrong?”

 

“Was too in my head, got too much, Wonwoo found me in my sad jumper,” Mingyu grunts lowly, still feeling kind of shaky, the lips attached to his chest not helping the matter.

 

“The puppy needed some distracting,” Wonwoo says matter-of-factly, turning around to face the pair with dark look in his eyes.

 

It was kind of hot, if you asked Jun.

 

“Distracting we can do,” Minghao muses lightly as he and Jun saunter over to the entwined pair. Mingyu gives soft curse in anticipation—when the elf and faerie combined forces during sex it was always torture, the good kind of course.

 

In a matter of moments, a hand is cupped around his front and lips are kissing sloppily at Wonwoo's neck. The two of them work in tandem to get the pair of boys worked up, heavy breathing and soft moans pulled from their chests.

 

At some point Mingyu's soft pajama bottoms had been pushed down his thighs and on to the floor, a hand shoved down his front. Minghao works a delicate hand over Minghao's dick with practiced ease—providing the friction Mingyu ever so deeply craved, and yet it still wasn’t enough.

 

Soft whines come from the back of his throat as tries to goad Minghao into gripping tighter, working his hand faster, anything really. He just wanted _more_.

 

“Hush, you big puppy,” Minghao says a with a soft look in his eye, pulling his hand out of Mingyu's underwear and wiping it clean on a stray shirt, “let’s get you on the bed.”

 

Wonwoo and Jun turn to face the other two, looking entirely debauched with mussed up hair, lips all shiny and red and marks littering the both of their necks.

 

A high noise comes from the both of them as Minghao moves away from Mingyu—showing his handiwork with a smug grin. Mingyu panting heavily, his skin tinged pink from the tips of his ears to his chest, a sort of dazed look in his eye

 

Junhui takes this as a chance to pounce on Mingyu, peppering little kisses all over the wolf’s face, clearly still worried about him. This softness is short-lived as Junhui pushes him onto the bed, Mingyu bouncing slightly off the plush mattress when he lands.

 

“What do you want, sweetness?” Junhui purrs, scratching down Mingyu's abdomen lightly, enjoying the way the muscles tense with each touch. 

 

Mingyu tried to mumble out some sort of cohesive answer but it was just too much, he wanted too much. Wanted to forget. Wanted someone’s mouth on him, wanted something in his mouth—whether it be a dick or someone’s fingers, he didn’t mind—wanted to be fucked, wanted to fuck one of them. He just _wanted_.

 

“You, I just want you—Minghao n’Wonwoo too,” He huffs breathily, skin feeling taught with need as a pink tinge paints his cheeks, “please just fuck me till I forget, fuck me till all I can think of is you three. _Please._ ”

 

Looking up Jun makes eye-contact with Minghao from where he’s seated at the head of the bed. With a curt nod and a simple look, Jun immediately reaches for the lube and condoms hidden away in the bedside table.

 

Mingyu always thought it was scary how they could communicate wordlessly like that.

 

Somewhere in the bustle of movement they all rid themselves of their clothes and a few condoms are placed by Mingyu's head along with a small bottle of lube. He shivers as Junhui traces up his arm softly, his voice ringing nice and low in Mingyu's ears.

 

“M’kay sweetness, Minghao's going to ride you while Wonwoo fucks you, if that’s okay with him,” Jun says with a question in his voice, quickly looking back and receiving a short nod from Wonwoo before continuing, “does that sound good to you?”

 

With the way all the blood from his head rushed down to his dick as Jun said that it was perfectly okay.

 

Head feeling light with anticipation Mingyu nods as enthusiastically as possible, hoping for them to hurry up and get on with it—he was _achingly_ hard at this point.

 

Feeling Mingyu's annoyance with the current pace, Jun squeezes a substantial amount of lube out, warming it between the pads of his fingers as he settles in between Mingyu's thighs—not before deftly throwing the small bottle of lube to Minghao, who catches it and looks towards Wonwoo with a menacing glint in his eyes.

 

Jun gives soft giggle at the surprised sound Wonwoo makes before pressing his lips to the supple skin on the inside of Mingyu's thigh, his clean hand tracing painstakingly slow up toned thighs.

 

Jun slowly drags his lips up to the juncture of the wolf boy’s hip, enjoying the way Mingyu goes taught with need. Eager to draw out the teasing just a moment more Jun turns his face to rest his cheek on Mingyu's thigh, watching Minghao taunt Wonwoo.

 

Minghao smirks as he traces his fingers around his own hole, exaggerating every gasp and soft noise for Wonwoo. He wraps a delicate hand around his dick, working in sync with his other hand as he fingers himself, a pleased sigh escaping his lips—his back arching off the bed as he presses down.

 

Minghao watches the dark-haired boy take a sharp breath with every movement of his hands, Wonwoo's eyes looking unabashedly at where Minghao's long fingers are pushing inside his hole.

 

Wonwoo’s hands twitch, clearly wanting to touch, to help, just to have any sort of contact really, but he stays where he is sitting on his knees.

He hasn’t got permission to touch yet, and you never touch without permission. Especially not when Minghao and Junhui were like this, some sort of unspoken dominance coming from the both of them.

 

But still, he aches to touch—a particularly pained whine wrenched from his chest as Minghao sends him an incredibly blissed look.

 

Jun hears a breathy "just come kiss me" from Minghao before Mingyu is pulling his attention back onto the task at hand, a frustrated whine coming from him. He was never one for teasing, though he really might have chosen the wrong boyfriends for that.

 

Understanding what Mingyu needed, Junhui turned his face to press open-mouthed kisses at the base of Mingyu's dick before wrapping his lips around the tip. With the sudden warmth around his erection, and the finger teasing at his hole, Mingyu gives a breathy sigh.

 

One finger quickly turns into two, then into three and with some light begging a fourth follows.

 

Junhui lifts off Mingyu's dick with a lewd pop as he notices Mingyu's abdomen tense and the high noise Mingyu always makes upon impending orgasm coming from him.

 

A smirk plays with the corner of his swollen and cherry-red lips as a frustrated groan is pulled from Mingyu's chest.

 

“You can’t come till I say so, sweetness—you know that,” Junhui says, voice sickly sweet, slipping a couple of fingers into his mouth. Mingyu struggles to maintain the intense eye contact the fae is giving him, feeling entirely exposed under the heavy gaze, watching desperately as Junhui sucks around his fingers.

 

Swollen lips glide over delicate hands as the chestnut-haired one sucks painstakingly slow between the soft pads of his fingers. Purposefully making a show of it all, Junhui trails a hand down his chest tweaking at his nipples with a high gasp. Creeping further down, he teases over his bulge, throwing his head back, giving Mingyu the most fucked-out look he could muster.

 

His dick twitches in his boxers as he watches Mingyu underneath him—all red tinged and writhing. The faerie knew exactly what he was doing, knew that this would make Mingyu just that bit more desperate, make him beg—he always likes to watch Mingyu _squirm._

 

A sort of gurgling noise comes from Mingyu as he scrunches his eyes shut, mouth open in a silent plead.

 

Taking pity on the poor flushed writhing boy, Junhui slides his fingers out of his mouth, leaving his lips shiny, and presses them into Mingyu's open mouth.

 

The soft hum of approval from Mingyu quickly turns into a choked-off moan as Junhui presses down on his tongue with the soft pads of his fingertips. Losing himself in the heavy feeling resting in his mouth, Mingyu vaguely registers himself mumbling strings of muffled pleads for nothing in particular.

 

A particularly strangled moan escapes the tall one as Junhui tweaks his nipples with his spare hand, floating back to awareness as he notices the bed dip beside him.

 

With a chirp of acknowledgment, Junhui slips his fingers out of Mingyu's mouth—ignoring the absolutely woeful noise from Mingyu.

 

Brushing a thumb over plump lips, Junhui murmurs close to Mingyu's ear, “ _you’re doing so well sweetness.”_

 

Eyes snapping open at the praise, he’s greeted with the familiar sight of Minghao straddling his stomach, dick red and leaking. A turn of Mingyu's head brings Wonwoo into his sight—looking almost as red and restless as himself, lips bitten and glossy with spit.  

 

A million thoughts race through his mind as a hand grips at his chin softly, Minghao turning his head to bring the attention back upon himself. Mingyu's mouth shuts with a click of his teeth as Minghao gives him that familiar heavy look—eyes hard and steely, an air of dominance surrounding him.

 

Fingers scratch at the base of Mingyu's neck as Minghao looks down at him, nails drawing faint lines on warm skin—a promise for something more, something harder, for bruises and teeth marks—everything Mingyu craves, everything he _needs._

It felt like everyone in the room had a breath caught in the backs of their throats, a heavy sense of anticipation and the fiery sensation of want licking deep in their stomachs.  

 

Wonwoo was the one to finally break the silence, looking at Mingyu with that desperate look he only gets during times like these— “You ready, puppy?” He asks softly, voice gravelly and low, Junhui resting his chin on Wonwoo's shoulder with a soft smile.

 

A broken moan rips out of Mingyu as the entirely welcome feeling of fullness washes over him—Wonwoo's hands gripping his thighs so hard that its bound to bruise, waiting for Mingyu to adjust.

 

Taking Mingyu's soft noises as signal for him to move, Wonwoo thrusts at an easy pace—fucking Mingyu slow and deep. Mingyu whimpers as his eyebrows furrow, battling between letting himself enjoy the feeling of being fucked languidly and needing something more.

 

The hand resting at the hollow of Mingyu's neck tightens its hold ever so slightly, drawing a soft gasp from the tall boy.

 

“My turn now, baby,” Minghao whispers softly, lips grazing lightly over Mingyu's cheekbone—hand wrapping loosely around Mingyu's neck.

 

This hushed statement seems to almost echo around the room, causing even Wonwoo's relaxed thrusts to halt. The elf seemed to always have that kind of effect.

 

Minghao's delicate hand, pressing just enough to make Mingyu's breaths shallow, and Wonwoo's hard grip on his thighs, keeps Mingyu from feeling like he’s floating away as Minghao reaches back to line Mingyu's dick up with his entrance. His eyes strewn shut with concentration as he lowers himself.

 

Once Minghao sets himself a steady pace, thighs flexing as he easily rides Mingyu, Wonwoo starts thrusting once more—harsher this time, in sync with Minghao.

 

With the pair giving Mingyu everything he needs, he doesn’t even have the mind to watch Wonwoo melt against Junhui's chest—the fae whispering something into the witch’s ear with a smirk set on his face.

 

Eyes strewn shut, Mingyu loses himself in the pleasure—brain gone to mush from what seems like hours of fiery want and teasing.

 

He’s gone all floaty, barely even registering Minghao's hand, tight around his throat, and all the pleads he’s bound to be blabbering.

 

Mingyu vaguely realises that he’s close, _really close_ , feeling the heat coil in his abdomen as a hand creeps up his chest—tracing muscles with blunt nails. Lips press messily against his jaw, teeth nibbling softly against the hard bone.

 

Mingyu uses the little coherency he has to mutter out a breathy _“Junhui”_ , as the faerie moves to suck a mark behind Mingyu's ear.

 

It all becomes too much, Minghao’s high breathy noises as he reaches his high—a pool of cum joining the countless scratches on Mingyu’s abdomen, the low noises coming from Wonwoo as he pushes inside Mingyu and then Junhui starts doing _that_.

 

Whispering into Mingyu's ear, voice dripping with lust. 

 

_“You would have loved it, sweetness—back when it was just me and Minghao. Would have loved watching me tie him up and fuck him till he’s crying. All of those pretty little sounds coming from him.”_

Mingyu fucking _snaps_ , sight going fuzzy and his ears ringing as he arches off the bed, knuckles going white where he’s gripping onto Minghao's waist, said boy breathing heavily as he comes down from his high.

 

With a loud whine he’s shooting ropes of cum into Minghao, not noticing Wonwoo's orgasm racketing through him.

 

When his vision finally clears, Minghao's pulled off him and Wonwoo's slid out of him—Junhui tracing patterns on his chest to calm him down.

 

“You did so well, puppy,” Wonwoo hums with a kiss to his forehead before slipping into the bathroom, coming back with a damp flannel.

 

Minghao grabs the flannel from Wonwoo, cleaning himself before turning to the pouty boy—Mingyu looking entirely fucked-out, sprawled on the bed with Junhui's hand brushing through his sweaty hair.

 

“M’ all sticky,” Mingyu huffs, mustering up the best puppy eyes he can—letting out a satisfied hum as Minghao delicately wipes over his abdomen.

 

With everyone finally clean and happy, they all fall into the ridiculously oversized bed—lights get shut off and the four of them snuggle as close to Mingyu as possible.

 

Just as the quiet breaths in the room start to even out, Mingyu speaks up once last time.

 

“Nothing like being fucked stupid to get your mind off of trauma,” he hums out, sounding entirely too happy with himself.

 

He shuts up the second Minghao bites his shoulder in efforts to get him to be quiet and sleep.

 

 

☆☽☆

 

 

_It’s a sight Mingyu will never get sick of—Minghao and Junhui frolicking amongst the trees, high giggles coming from the both of them, Wonwoo watching on with a warm smile, eyes crinkling behind his glasses, trained hands picking herbs from Junhui's beloved garden._

_Mingyu relaxes into the plush picnic blanket, the sun painting his skin a with a soft honey glow. Canines dig in his bottom lip as he smiles at a particularly loud screech coming from Junhui._

_He lets out a content hum, he’s happy like this—when it’s just the four of them tucked up in their little pocket of nature, being happy, being carefree._

_Being in love._

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like this was my first time writing something kinda substantial so i hope it wasnt too bad lol
> 
> also !! am thinking of making this into a ✨series✨ that i'll probably(?) start once i get this seokhao fic thats been in my brain for ages onto metaphorical paper...so like lmk if you'd (idk who im talking to?) like that
> 
> hope u enjoyed n constructive criticism is always welcome 
> 
> —> come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/fIov3r)


End file.
